1.Technical Field
The subject matter relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, a tool spindle that can be driven so as to rotate, a workpiece clamping mechanism and a magazine, wherein the tool spindle and the workpiece clamping mechanism can be moved relative to one another on a linear X-axis in a controlled manner, and wherein the tool spindle can be moved in a controlled manner in relation to machine frame on Y-and Z-axes which are perpendicular to the X-axis and to each other and can be pivoted in a controlled manner around a C-axis parallel to the Z-axis.
Machine tools of this type, in which the tool spindle can be driven so as to rotate, are used in particular as grinding and/or milling machines. In these machine tools, the rotating tool, especially the grinding tool or milling cutter, and the workpiece to be machined are moved relative to each other in the so-called X-axis, wherein the workpiece can, if necessary, be rotated and positioned around an A-axis parallel to the X axis. The tool spindle is moved in a linear direction along Y-and Z axes, which are perpendicular to the X-axis and to each other, in order to control feed and machining motions. Furthermore, the work spindle can be pivoted at least around a C-axis parallel to the Z-axis in order to adjust the setting angle of the tool relative to the X-axis of the workpiece to be machined.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine tool of this kind is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 011 551 A1.
Another machine tool, in which the work spindle can be moved in the three mutually perpendicular, linear X-, Y- and Z-axes, is known from DE 197 08 096 A1. A magazine wheel, which can be positioned so as to rotate around a rotational axis, has recesses for tools on its circumference. The tool spindle can be driven to the magazine wheel in order to exchange tools between the recesses of the magazine wheel and the tool spindle. It is possible to arrange other workpiece holders on the magazine wheel so as to rotate around the same rotational axis in common with the magazine wheel, wherein the workpieces clamped in the workpiece holders can be positioned by means of the rotational axis and can be machined in these workpiece holders by the tools clamped in the tool spindle.